Life
Life, the most cherished thing known to mankind, life hurts a lot more than death. and I get that. Video games are the fastest-growing piece of entertainment on Earth, especially Minecraft. Way back in 2014, I worked for Mojang, the creators of Minecraft. I was responsible for the new graphics with each update. But, there's something in Minecraft, not Herobrine, not Entity 303, something... much.. much... much... worse. ' ' Chapter 1: Deprive me of what I love for the first time in a while. I decided to playtest Minecraft, So, I was playing Minecraft on Xbox 360. everything was normal as I begin testing out the physics, ( punching down trees, building, crafting, Etc) after traveling so much around the world, I found a biome that I don't recall anyone adding. it was completely flat, the grass was orange, and only chickens were found here, I was rather confused, as I had never seen this. me, the creator of the graphics, would get notified about a biome that got selected, so I could make the graphics, but I didn't get any notification for this. just as I was going to contact Mojang, someone joined the game. Their Gamertag was “Life” unnerved, I stopped in my tracks and thought about what had just happened, first, everything was normal, second, I find a non-existent biome, third, another player joins my world. the player had spawned right in front of me, her skin was completely Orange, except for a heart carved into her stomach, I Heard a Voice come from the game, it was a little girl's voice, she sounded about 11 years old. she was speaking in a hushed tone, I got pranked very often around the office because I am easily scared and fine with being pranked, but this... was too much..is this a prank? I whispered to myself, not expecting to get an answer, no... it's really not… ' ' I stopped and froze, ' ' how did she hear me? more importantly, how is she talking this clearly? who are you? I asked/ I am the anomaly... she whispered. what are you doing here? I asked. that's not important. she replied. I then got kicked out of the world. I'm not too sure what happened but here's an email I received a couple of weeks after when I asked on the forums if anyone has seen this “Life” character too. ' '''Chapter 2: The E-mail when I turned 9, I learned what Minecraft was. it was this game that was open world and you could build anything you wanted, We live in the year 2014 And that game is still alive! Anyways, I begged my parents to get it. at the time, I was pretty spoiled and entitled brat, so obviously, I got it! I had Xbox 360, but the game was for PS3,When I told my parents, they said, you'll have to wait sweetie, and, we just got you that, I'm sure it's the wrong copy but we'll get it another day. sadly, this meant I had to only play it at my cousin's house, a couple of months later, we arranged the play date. when I got there, I zoomed up the stairs and told my cousin about this game. excited, we decided to play right away when I put it in the PS3, it had an update. at this point I was Furious, I couldn't take it anymore!First I had to wait 3 months, then It has an update! I was about to eject the disc, when I saw that the update took about two or three seconds. I was very excited Like any little kid at the time, When I got into the game, the usual message beside the MINECRAFT logo was coloured with Orange, opposed to Yellow. Now, I had seen many Minecraft videos before this so I knew that the message was yellow, the message read. ' ' “appreciate life…” ' ' I was obviously shaken by this, and so was my cousin, what does it mean? He asked, I don't know, let's forget about it, it's probably like that colourful message. So we ignored it, thinking it was one of those silly messages, That was when I hit play game, ' ' I wish I could’ve stop myself ' ' there was a world already there, it was named, ' ' “Orange” ' ' I decided to play, hoping that this would be my first time grieving. surprisingly, when I entered, there was nothing! I looked at the ground. it was orange opposed to Green, at this point I was panicking. I was so confused yet so interested. another player joined the game just when I got a hold of myself, the gamertag of this guy was, ' ' “Life” just like yours ' ' I didn't know what all these references about life and orange were for, but I found out soon after she joined, she looked exactly how you described your sighting, when she began talking, Disc Ward started to play. First thing she said to me was, ' ' Hello… ' ' What do you want?! I yelled with fury in my voice. She didn't reply, all she did was drop an item, picking it up, it was an orange heart with the name, “Your Life Source” she then said, ' ' that's your life force…. ' ' What am I supposed to do with it? I asked, I looked at my cousin, who was shivering. bro, we should shut this off! he told me. ' ' Just then game crashed! I was dumbfounded. I decided that was enough and went outside. outside, I kept hallucinating, that life was here. I don't know why that was happening but... I quickly went inside. there, everything went black, I woke up in a hospital bed. my parents had told me that I passed out, and I was suffering from leukaemia. ' ' since then I've always hated Minecraft, and I've come to tell you about what life does, and to be careful while playing Minecraft! thank you for reading and I hope you stop working at Mojang… ' ' Chapter 3: 4447. ' ' I stopped working at Mojang. The year is 2017, And I had almost forgotten about the whole “Life” thing… ' ' turns out she's not done with me…. ' ' I was browsing through the internet one night, playing Minecraft and talking to some friends. We were building A huge City, With tons of detail and everything you would want in a good Minecraft Structure. everything was going swimmingly until someone named “4447” joined the game. Thinking it was some stupid troll, we decided to kick him from the party, we obviously were not having it. we decided to buy a private server, so no other trolls could join, it was creative, so we were building these structures of meme characters like Dat Boi, Spongegar, Etc, when we were done the first two structures, I caught something in the corner of my eye, it was a village. we decided to go to the Village to rob it, I know, we're jerks, just then, the same guy joined, this was a private server let me reassure you, so this guy couldn't have joined without hacking. this is where I finally saw its skin, as it spawned in one of the houses, it was completely black, except for a smile on its face. It was walking around the the until it stopped in the middle, it looked at me with an expression of anger,like its skin changed, almost immediately, which was not possible. the thing talk to us in chat, ' ' <4447> You thought she had given up? ' ' What do you mean? ' ' <4447> Life, she's going to kill you. ' ' I stopped, ' ' she was coming back! SHUT UP!!! I yelled! I wasn't really expecting to get an answer. but I did anyway, “I can see you right now, stop!” This was creepy, how could this guy see me?? how did this happen? I got a message on my phone from 4447, I checked it out only to see that it was a Voice Recording. I pressed play and it was a weird voice, ' ' Hello! ' ' Its me again! ' ' Do not report me to Mojang, ' ' or I will end you. ' ' I told all my friends about what was happening, I called the police. while they kept him busy, The police said that they were trying to track his location, but the signal was being blocked, I also contacted Mojang, Mojang told me that the same guy was harassing 58 OTHER PLAYERS!! ' ' this was the last straw. ' ' I invited him to a Private server, where I yelled at him to back off or I will have him arrested. ' ' “I don't think it's me that will be going” ' ' what are you talking about? I yelled! ' ' “I'm here now” ' ' Everything went black! I woke up in the hospital. my mother told me I had been attacked by an intruder, my arm was broken and I was bruised everywhere. This “ hacker” is more than just a hacker, he is a murderer. a fraud, he'll stop at nothing. his whole group is going after people,I don't know what's going on anymore, I can't think properly. I keep having hallucinations, I'm stuck in my own mind. help me, somebody. help me... ' ' Chapter 4: the Code that holds you… ' ' Hi. I want to remain anonymous, so I won't be disclosing my name. I really like Minecraft, the only problem with Minecraft is... this so called Life thing that has been going around… I've been playing Xbox a lot, but in order to keep my lights on, I have to work at circle k. I was having issues with family at the time. as my ex husband, Ryan, was abusive towards our oldest child, Laura. Everything was just gloomy until… the group got to me. I haven't been the same ever since. ' ' DAY 1: ' ' So it was a normal workday, it was going well. It was getting late, so I thought Joey ( the manager) was going to tell me to leave and the night cashier can work. After a guy I knew named Keegan left with a 5-hour Energy. A woman came in. her face was completely covered by her orange sweater. she went over to the Froster machine and Got herself a Froster. which was completely peace tea flavored. She went to check out. then I realized she was wearing a mask. this mask was a pic of an orange heart. already creeped out, the cost for the Froster was $3.98. When I told her that it cost, She just said, ' ' appreciate life.. ' ' and then took it and ran off. when I went out to go get him, he had completely vanished. I told Joey and we searched the premises. but no sign of him. we decided to let it go, as it was no big deal. but things got worse from there. ' ' Day 1⁄2 ' ' I came home to see my son, Kevin. crying in a corner. when I asked him what's wrong, he said. ' ' Laura's dead!!! ' ' Obviously terrified. I ran upstairs to her room. the curtains were ripped up, her TV was broken and was playing Supernatural ON mute. on her wall Was this Written in Blood. ' ' 'maybe this will teach you to be a better person you idiot.' ' ' '''-Ryan.''' ' ' I couldn't believe it. Ryan killed Laura. I grabbed Kevin and my baby son, Francis, and we both ran out. after that I called the cops, they found Laura's body under her bed, throat slit. I rented out an apartment. I still can't believe this happened! I feel I feel like the Hacker group did this, they are crazy people but this...this was too much! I think Ryan is a part of this group. It is obvious how. But I am still in shock! I haven’t seen Ryan since he shocked me. I now stay as far away from Minecraft as possible, . I don’t know what to say. I don’t know why they went for me! I am just...blown away… ' ' DAY 2: ' ' This is an update, this happened last night. I had finally got the guts to play Minecraft again, there was a world I haven't had made. it was called, I have a surprise…. spooked, I entered, I spawned in a Pillager base. in front of me, was Life. ' ' Hello stranger! she said with an upbeat tone, ' ' why are you doing this? why are you hurting people? I asked, ' ' I'm only hurting the people who are disgusting little heathens!! she blurted out to me ' ' that doesn't mean they should die. I tried to explain. ' ' yes it does! if I don't get rid of them, the world will be FULL OF THEM!!!! ' ' Life’s usually hushed tone has turned into yelling by this point. I'm absolutely stunned, as this is why life has been doing this. ' ' Mojang can delete you with a push of a button! I yelled. ' ' how? she asked, ' ' we all know ... that your code can be found in the files, we know that some sick hacker named 4447 broken into the Mojang headquarters, and added your precious code! Mojang isn't aware of you, they just think you're a replacement for Herobrine. well when we finally show them the proof, you'll be gone. ' ' half correct, the code will be deleted, but I won't be gone. Life corrected me. ' ' how? I asked, ' ' Look behind you! ' ' I did, and a strange Hooded figure was standing right behind me doing nothing!. ' ' that's the person who brought me here, now he is going to end you! ' ' I could only watch in silence, as he slowly staggered towards me... ' ' Conclusion: Life is still hurting people, Mojang is still not aware, she is coming! the little hacker who created her has gone missing. but he is probably still out there. we all don't know what they are planning, but there are more than one hackers controlling the AI known as Life. all Minecraft players, stop playing Minecraft, or she will end you too! ' ' Update from February 7th, 2019 ' ''' I'm unsure of what you guys think of me, you guys mostly hate me, but I'm just trying to make Minecraft a better place! I'm getting rid of those disgusting little heathens! and you're getting mad at me for it. like, WTF??? -Life Category:Video Games Category:Minecraft